Bike Rides and Camping Trips
by ronnie25
Summary: The gang go camping. Naomi/Emily. Rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Author's Note: This is my take on the events leading up to/surrounding the bike scene that we see in the series preview. It will be a multi-chapter story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skins even though I wish I did.

A group of teens were congregated by four tents in the middle of a forest. They were fighting over who slept in what tent. A girl called Pandora was asking her best friend Effy if it was alright for her to share with her boyfriend Thomas. Effy looked disinterested with the question; instead she was staring intently at two of the other girls within the group who were standing slightly back from everyone else. To anyone else, this would not look unusual, but if you are Effy Stonem, a girl who observes everything of interest around her, you would see that these two girls wanted to voice their opinions, but were scared of the repercussions. Effy decided to take the matter into her own hands.

'Why are we fucking arguing about this? Cook, Freddie, JJ-you get that tent. Panda, of course you can share with Thomas, take that tent there. Katie, you can share with me, and Naomi and Emily you two can take the last one. Is everyone alright with that?' Effy smirked as she saw Naomi and Emily glance to each other, then to her before looking to the ground. This pair were very interesting to watch and Effy wanted to see how the two would act with each other if Katie was taken out of the equation.

Everyone in the group gave a sound of approval-even Katie seemed not to mind that her twin was to be in a tent alone with Naomi- but of course Effy knew this was probably due to the fact that it was her decision, and Katie would listen and hang on to every word that Effy said.

The teens had soon moved their belongings into their allocated tents and were ready to go explore the surrounding countryside. Naomi and Emily remained at the campsite until everyone else had gone from view.

'Do you reckon Effy did that on purpose?' Naomi asked as she took her girlfriends hand.

'Yeah, I do-especially since she was smirking at us the whole time.' Both girls gave a short, embarrassed laugh. They didn't think that they were that obvious, but they forgot, it was Effy they were talking about. They were always careful about how they acted towards each other when with the rest of the group, neither ready to out themselves, for fear of rejection (Emily being disowned by Katie) and ridicule (Naomi getting teased by Cook and how he didn't "cure" her after they slept together).

'Well, at least she got Katie out of our way for the day,' Emily flashed a wide grin and nodded. 'So what do you want to do?' Both girls pondered the question. It was a sunny day, so it would be a shame to sit around the camp site all day (even if the girls could think of many ways to keep themselves amused).

'How about a bike ride? And then stop off for lunch somewhere?' Emily seemed nervous as she asked Naomi the question. This was the first time that the couple had a whole day to themselves-most of the time they spent together was restricted to a quick kiss in a secluded corner of a party when their friends weren't looking, or at best a couple of hours at Naomi's house between classes at college. Emily wanted to make sure that their day together was perfect.

'Sounds like a great idea,' Naomi kissed Emily on the forehead. 'Don't look so worried-as long as I'm with you, I'm happy.'

Emily and Naomi left the cluster of tents and headed towards the campsite entrance. They entered the bike hire shop and went over to a short, twenty-something man at the till. He wore the custom green of the campsite staff and adorned to his t-shirt was a name badge saying Harry. As soon as the girls entered the shop Harry's attention was focused on Emily. Naomi rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth at the man's behaviour. She glanced at Emily, who was oblivious to the attention.

'Hi, my _girlfriend_ and I would like to hire two bikes for the day please.' Naomi told Harry, putting a strong emphasis on the word girlfriend. Harry looked between the two girls, shock evident on his face before he managed to stutter out,

'Of course, please follow me.'

Emily raised an eyebrow at Naomi as they followed him over to a selection of bikes. Ten minutes later both girls had paid for their bike hire and were on their way out of the campsite.

'What was that about?' Emily asked her girlfriend as they got on their bikes. Naomi started to pull away, so Emily pedalled faster to catch up with her.

'I just didn't like the way that fucking tosser was looking at you, you're not a piece of meat.'

'Aw, that's so sweet-you were jealous!'

'I was not!' Naomi denied, slowing down so Emily overtook her.

'I don't mind, you know-it shows that you care about me.' Emily replied over her shoulder, a wide grin plastered over her face. Emily's smile spread to Naomi's face as both girls continued to pedal down a country road.

They only stopped their travels when they saw an ice cream van in the distance. The girls came to a stop a few meters away from it and rested their bikes on the grass by the road. Naomi took Emily's hand and they walked over to join the back of the short queue of people waiting to be served, the majority of whom were small children with their exasperated looking parents. Soon the girls found themselves at the front of the queue.

'Erm, I'll have a Mr Whippy please…and Naomi, what do you want?'

'I'll have the same please.' They paid for their purchases and sat on the grass by their bikes. Naomi noticed Emily staring at her.

'Have I got something on my face?'

'Yeah you have, just stay still and I'll get it off for you.' Emily leaned forward slowly and dabbed Naomi's nose with her ice cream.

'Oi, you were meant to be getting stuff off my face, not messing it up! Cheeky!' Both girls started to laugh, drawing the attention of a few nearby children.

Naomi went to brush the ice cream off her nose, but her hand was stopped by Emily, who leaned forward and licked the ice cream off for her. Emily pulled back slightly and looked at her girlfriend with a slight blush across her face. They stared intently into each others eyes for a few seconds, before Naomi cupped Emily's face in her hand, bringing her face forward for a kiss. Their lips met and continued to brush against each other for a few seconds. When they pulled apart they rested their foreheads together, both with a heavy blush. Their moment of bliss was interrupted when one of the small children nearby innocently spoke up.

'Mummy…why were those girls kissing in a boy and girl way?' The child's parents looked over to Naomi and Emily, before shielding the child from their view.

'They were just being friendly with each other that's all-now go along and play with the other children. Yes. Run along!' Once the child was out of earshot the mother turned to the two girls. 'Now if you wouldn't mind this is a family environment and we do not want our children's minds to be plagued by your lot!'

'Our lot? What the fuck are you on about you old bint!' Naomi stood up, throwing her ice cream to the ground.

'Just leave it Naomi; she obviously doesn't know any better.' Emily put her hand on Naomi's arm to try to placate her.

'I will not let some old hag talk to us like that. We haven't done a single fucking thing wrong!'

'In the eyes of God what you are doing is a sin!' The woman drew the attention of her child who came running back over.

'You know what-I hope your son turns out to be fucking gay! Then where will that leave you in your shitty life?' Naomi retorted, ignoring Emily's (half-hearted) protests to let the woman's bigotry slide (because we all know Emily finds Naomi's argumentative streak a turn on). The woman, now red in the face from anger, picked up her son and stormed off, her husband quick on her tail. They watched the family out of sight before Naomi turned to face Emily.

'I'm sorry I got so "grr" Ems, it just gets to me when people act like complete twats about our relationship-like our love isn't right and means nothing.' Emily leaned forward and kissed Naomi on the cheek.

'Hey don't apologise, I would be worried if you didn't stand up for what you believe in-I didn't fall in love with a quiet Naomi now did I?'

'Humph, I guess not. But do you know what really pisses me off? I dropped my ice cream,' Naomi had a playful grin on her face and she batted her eyelashes at her girlfriend. 'You don't mind sharing do you?'

'Hmm…' Emily pondered. 'I guess not…seeing as you are my girlfriend…and you did just totally kick that bitches arse just now standing up for me…but don't eat all of it…I don't want you getting fat!' Both girls giggled, Naomi playfully swatting away Emily's hand which was trying to poke her stomach. Once the laughter subsided Naomi took Emily's free hand and bought it to her chest.

'I love you so much-you know that Ems?'

'Yeah…I love you too.' They shared a passionate kiss, glad that there was no longer an audience to watch them, before finishing the remains of Emily's (now almost entirely melted) ice cream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken a while to update-I went away at the weekend and didn't have any internet access. Plus the fact that I haven't been able to log in until today. Hope you enjoy. Oh and thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and all my other stories-it gives me the motivation to continue!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Skins even though I wish I did.

Emily slid her hand up Naomi's t-shirt and caressed her stomach. Naomi moaned into their kiss and laced her hands through Emily's hair, bringing her girlfriend's face even closer. The girls continued with their fevered kissing, their hands roaming every inch of skin available and their tongues massaging each other. The pair were back at camp, having decided to return after their incident with the homophobic mother. They arrived to find that they were the only ones back; no doubt the others were still off having fun and wouldn't return for another couple of hours. They had used the time alone to their advantage, their kissing becoming more and more heated until Naomi thought she couldn't take anymore. She pulled away from Emily.

'Ems, we've either gotta slow down or move this inside cos if we carry on like this I'm not gonna be able to control myself.' Emily smirked and wriggled her body down Naomi's. She began sucking on the pulse point of Naomi's neck. Naomi involuntarily tilted her head backwards and gave her girlfriend better access.

'Why stop now?' Emily asked. 'It's not like there is anyone around to see.' She gave a playful nip to Naomi's ear before capturing her girlfriend's lips with her own. They continued with the kissing and heavy petting until they were interrupted by a coughing sound. Emily jumped off of Naomi as if she had been electrocuted. They turned to see Effy standing a few yards away from them with a knowing look spread across her face.

'Having fun?' She asked before sitting down next to where Emily had leapt to. Neither girl would look at Effy; instead both seemed rather interested in the grass they were sitting on.

'Where's my sister?' Emily asked, finally taking note of the absence of Katie. It was surprising considering Katie had become like Effy's shadow. Effy looked around, as if she too had only just noticed the louder twin was not there. She shrugged and leaned in conspiratorially.

'Must have lost her or something...probably when that loud buzzing sound stopped…hmm…I wonder.' She winked at both girls and lay on her back. 'You don't have to stop on my account…it was quite the show.' Emily and Naomi's blushes deepened further, but were saved from any further embarrassment by the arrival of Pandora and Thomas.

'Hey Effs, wow you never guess what Tommo and I did today!' Pandora was her usual excitable self as she scurried over to the trio. 'We went fishing! And Tommo was proper good at it n all!' She looked at her boyfriend with pride etched across her face. 'We got some for dinner tonight-didn't we Tommo?'

'Yes Panda, we bought much fish for eating tonight.' Thomas looked just as proud as his girlfriend as he revealed 3 large fish from out of his rucksack. Naomi, Emily and Effy looked at each other in wonder.

'Wow, erm well done and everything…but where are we going to store them? We can't keep them in your bag until this evening…it's too hot!' Naomi pointed out. Pandora and Thomas looked put-out after hearing this. The pair seemed to think about it for a minute before Thomas shrugged.

'I guess we will have to cook it now then, the others will be sorry that they did not arrive back sooner!' He then set about making a fire.

An awkward silence filled the air. Emily and Naomi were still avoiding the smug gaze of Effy whilst Pandora looked on, confused as to what was happening. Not satisfied with how awkward she was making the secret couple feel, Effy decided to stir things up some more.

'So what did you two do today-anything nice? Or did you stay at camp all day?' Effy smiled at both whilst waiting for an answer.

'We er, w-we went on a bike ride…stopped for some ice cream…an-and then came back here… not that exciting-what about you?' Emily stuttered.

'Sounds exciting to me…I didn't do much, Katie and I were just taking a walk around the countryside you know? But I seemed to have lost her at some point…I'm sure she can find her way back.' Effy paused for a moment. 'Oh I did see these two girls who looked a lot like you by an ice cream van, maybe it was you…on second thoughts maybe not because those two looked like a couple to me, and we all know you two aren't dating…right?'

'I, er, we…' Naomi's feeble attempt at answering Effy's question was cut off by Pandora.

'Hey look-Katie and the boys are back!' She jumped up excitedly and greeted the late comers. JJ, Cook and Freddie all looked like they had had the time of their lives whereas Katie looked miserable. She had a scowl on her face which only deepened further when she saw Effy sitting with Naomi and Emily.

'Where the hell were you?' She screeched at Effy. 'I was waiting in those sodding loos for half a fucking hour! You were the one who wanted them in the first place!' She ignored Pandora's wave in her direction and sat next to her twin. Emily and Naomi were both trying to stifle their laughter.

'I thought you'd left already, so I went to look for you and when I couldn't find you I came back here-right guys?' Effy replied, looking to Emily and Naomi for clarification. They both nodded their heads vigorously.

'Yeah, its true-she was just telling us all about it. So Thomas-is that fish ready yet?' Naomi said.

'Fish? What the fuck?' Katie questioned as she looked between her sister, Effy and Naomi. Thomas and Pandora came over with the fish and presented their day's hard labour to the rest of the group. Katie pulled a face and looked ready to make a comment. Effy noticed this and spoke up herself before Katie could crush Panda and Thomas' feelings.

'This looks really great, well done you two!'

The group of friends tucked into their fish meal and they were all pleasantly surprised when it turned out to taste pretty good. A comfortable silence filled the air, the group exhausted from today's activities (some more so than others).

'Who wants to play "truth or dare"?' Everyone bar Effy turned to Pandora. Effy was (yet again) looking between Naomi and Emily. Both girls squirmed under the intense gaze. They had a vague idea of what was going through her head and they didn't like it one bit. The group murmured their assent (with varying degrees of enthusiasm) and the game began. Panda got to choose first.

'Okay, I choose Naomi!' Naomi groaned. 'Truth or dare?' Naomi seemed to ponder the question for a few seconds.

'Dare.' Cook laughed then spoke out.

'I dare you to fuck me!'

'No way you fucking loser-I'd rather eat shit!'

'Yeah, that is a pretty dumb dare Cook.' Freddie chipped in. 'How about you don't make any sarcastic comments for the rest of the trip? Is that a fair enough dare?'

'Okay then, I'm fine with that. From now on I'll be Mrs Nice. Anyway, don't I get to choose now?' Naomi went on to choose JJ and the game continued in hilarity until it came to Effy's turn to choose the next victim.

'Katie,' Effy chose. 'Truth or dare?'

'Truth.' The bossier twin stated, confident that she had nothing to hide.

'Why do you treat Emily like a doormat?' The group collectively gasped and gave Effy an incredulous look, but the said girl just sat there as if she had done nothing more than made a passing comment about the weather.

'What do you mean?' Katie asked, surprise (and a flicker of hurt) evident on her face.

'I mean you treat Ems like shit-why? She's your sister for Christ sake-why do it?' The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Emily dared not look up from the grass. She was extremely worried as to what her twin would answer.

'I guess I'm just trying to protect her…' Katie mumbled before continuing. 'If she can take the shit she gets from me then she can handle it from anyone…I don't mean to be as harsh as I sometimes get…its just I don't want anyone to hurt her.'

'Even if you being a bitch to her is pushing her away and causing her the most pain out of everything?' Naomi was the one to question her this time.

'I…I don't…I…' Katie was left dumbfounded and quickly proceeded to leave and hide herself in her tent. The group remained speechless at the outcome of the innocent (well as innocent as you could get with Cook playing) game. Emily had unshed tears in her eyes and even Effy had the decency to look guilty at the mess she had just caused. Emily soon left to retire to her tent, Naomi close on her heel. The friends silence continued, none willing to break it. Everyone avoided the others' gaze and even Pandora was at a loss of something to say. After what seemed like hours (but was in fact only about 10 minutes) Cook spoke;

'So who wants to start on the vodka then?' Soon the remainder of the group were drunk enough to pass of the awkwardness of before as a vague dream and it was not mentioned for the rest of the trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Erm, I wrote this before chapter 2 as it was floating around in my head, I'm really not sure about this chapter as it is the first time I've written anything like this...and the ending seems a bit rushed in my opinion, but I just ran out of ideas of what to write (well until the next chapter). Anyway I apologise for the bad writing but I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Skins even though I wish I did.

A week had passed since the gang had returned from their camping trip. The revelation that Katie made whilst playing truth or dare still hung over Emily and Naomi's heads, and Emily was going out of her way to be nicer to her sister than usual. Katie found this to be rather enjoyable at first and took full advantage to monopolise her sisters eagerness to please, but after a few days of Emily following her around like a lost puppy she grew tired of it and wanted her to revert to her normal self. The twins were currently at the local skate park with the rest of the gang, most sitting around relatively bored whilst watching Freddie try out various new tricks.

Effy and Pandora were sitting aside, Pandora mindlessly babbling about her latest "surf 'n turf" sessions with Thomas, Effy splitting her time between watching Freddie boarding and the subtle little touches Naomi and Emily were giving each other. The couple were sitting in front of Effy and Pandora, in the company of Katie and Cook-JJ was a few yards away teaching Thomas one of his magic tricks. Effy noted that as Naomi moved her hands behind her they took a detour to lightly caress Emily's hand, up her arm to the joint of her elbow. One of her hands then rested on the small of Emily's back. Apparently Cook seemed to notice this too.

'Alright if I join in with whatever's going on here ladies.' He asked, pointing between the two. Naomi's hand instantly dropped to her side.

'Fuck off you twat!' She exclaimed, praying that Katie was not aware of what was going on. Katie seemed to be looking at Emily intently, who in turn was staring hard into her lap.

'Calm down now, if you don't want me to join in you can just say so-no need to bite my head off.'

'What the fuck are you on about Cook?' Katie asked. Emily looked up towards Cook, here eyes wide with despair. She shook her head slightly at him but he paid no attention to the shyer twin.

'Naomi was just copping a feel of Ems n I was wondering if I could join in-give them a bit of variety in the bedroom y'know?' He said whilst cocking his eyebrows suggestively.

'Stop being such a perv-my sister is not a rug-muncher! That would be fucking disgusting!' Katie pulled a face before turning to Emily who was sat next to her. 'Come on Ems, tell him you're not a lezzer!'

Emily looked at Naomi, whose face remained impassive, before turning to her sister. She bit her lip nervously before speaking.

'I'm sorry Katie, but I can't…I am a lesbian…and I'm dating Naomi.' Her voice was low but held conviction, and she refused to look her twin in the eye.

'What the fuck? _She's _done this to you hasn't she? I knew I shouldn't have trusted her around you! Look at what you've done you fucking bitch-you've turned my sister into one of your lot!' Katie yelled at the couple. Naomi looked ready to retort with a verbal barrage of her own, but Emily beat her to it.

'Stop making out that Naomi is the bad guy in all of this! She has done nothing wrong-and neither have I-being gay is not disgusting! Naomi didn't _turn_ me-if anything it was the other way round-I was the one pursuing her!' During this time both twins had got to their feet and were facing each other off. No body present had seen Emily get this angry before. Effy was watching the scene unfold with great interest and it had even broken Pandora out of her bubble.

'You are not my sister! My sister is straight! Not some lezzer who goes around perving at other girls! You disgust me!' Emily looked like Katie had just hit her. She gave her one last look of derision before turning on her heel and storming out of the park. Naomi stood up, ready to follow her, but gave Katie a look of disgust before heading off.

Naomi rushed to Emily's side with a worried look on her face. She was panting slightly, having run from their place in the skate park to catch up with her girlfriend. Emil saw the look on her lover's face and softened her frown.

'I'm sorry Naomi; she just seemed to hit the right buttons.' Naomi rubbed Emily's arm for a few seconds before taking her hand.

'I know she does Ems, she is just shocked at the moment…just try to forget about it for the moment alright?'

The two girls began their walk back to Emily's house. They filled the time with small talk, Naomi trying to keep her girlfriends mind off of what just occurred. Within no time they had reached the redhead's home. Emily's parents and younger brother seemed to be in the kitchen, so the couple moved upstairs. Once in the twin's room both girls kicked their shoes off. Emily walked over to her bed, sat on the edge and rested her head in the palm of her hands.

'Why is it that I always let her get to me? Why does she have to be such a bitch about us?' Emily mumbled from behind her hands. Naomi knelt down behind Emily and began massaging her shoulders.

'Look, Katie is just in shock, it's a pretty big thing to comprehend-she has known you all her life and she has just found out something that has completely changed her perception of you. You shouldn't take anything that she said to heart my love; it will only get you into a state.' Naomi paused, a light smirk gracing her features. 'Though if you weren't in this state we wouldn't be here now with me doing this, we would still be at the park with that idiot Cook leering at us. Maybe you should argue with Katie more often.' She lowered her hands so that they rested on Emily's stomach.

'Idiot,' Emily muttered. 'You know I would have come up with an excuse for us to leave before long…I can't help but want to spend all of my time alone with you!' With that Emily leapt off of her bed. She turned to see her girlfriend smirking at her with a look of pure joy in her eyes. Emily muttered something incoherent to herself as she left her room and headed towards the bathroom. She stopped by the door and looked back to Naomi.

'Well, are you joining me or what?'

Naomi leapt off the bed and rushed over to the bathroom. Apparently all was forgotten on the Katie argument front. Although it shocked her at first, Naomi found it irresistible when Emily went from shy to confident within a matter of seconds-it kept her on her toes as she loved the unexpected. She closed the bathroom door behind her and took in the sight of her girlfriend beginning to strip. The layers were soon off and Emily was standing in all her naked glory before Naomi. Her red hair grazed her shoulders and Naomi's eyes followed the curve of her full and pert breasts, past her luscious curves down to Emily's very core.

Naomi was a very visual person and was already feeling very turned on. Emily smirked, knowing the effect she was having on her girlfriend. She slowly turned towards the bath. Naomi's eyes were transfixed on the view of her girlfriend, mesmerised by the tantalizing sway of her hips and pert ass. Emily turned the dial of the shower hose and within seconds water was pouring its way down her body-Naomi had never been so jealous of water in her life and the urge to caress and bring Emily over the edge was getting greater with every passing second.

The political activist quickly rid herself of the restriction of clothing and pounced on her alluring girlfriend. Lips clashed in a frenzied passion as hands roamed every inch of wet, needy skin. Naomi moaned as Emily grabbed her ass, the latter girl using the opportunity to slide her tongue into the former girl's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance until Naomi encased her girlfriend's tongue with her mouth and began sucking on it.

At the same time she pushed Emily to the tiled wall, trapping her in place. She snaked her hands into Emily's hair and ground her body into her. Emily moaned and her hips bucked at the intimate contact and soon the girls were grinding each other at a steady pace.

The girls were slowly climbing towards their peak, their pants and moans hanging thick in the air. Emily slid down the wall until she was face to face with Naomi's sex. She gave it a strong lick and Naomi shuddered. She was about to continue when both girls heard a commotion on the other side of the door.

'What the fuck are you doing you little perv?' A dull thud was heard followed by,

'I'm doing nothing wrong! _Emily _is the one licking out the blonde girl!' It was Emily and Katie's younger brother. He had been spying once again. Emily and Naomi quickly pulled apart and got out of the bath. Emily passed Naomi a towel before quickly wrapping one around herself.

'You are such a pervert! If I ever catch you spying on those two again I'll chop your balls off!' Katie was shouting again. Emily cringed-she was glad that her twin was sticking up for her, but if Katie shouted any louder then her parents would become aware of the situation, and it was already embarrassing enough. Emily opened the bathroom door and stepped outside, Naomi right behind her. Both girls had a blush across their features.

'Eurgh Emily you're a lesbian! Wait 'til Mum and Dad hear! You'll be grounded for sure!'

'Shut up you little shit-you wont tell them anything unless you want us to tell them you've been spying on Emily in the shower!' It was Katie who answered.

'I have a natural curiosity for a boy-I'm not the one doing something unnatural!' Katie and Emily simultaneously kicked him in the groin and he swiftly fell to the ground.

The twins and Naomi stepped over him and entered their bedroom. Katie looked to the ground and scuffed her shoes on the carpet. Naomi sat on Emily's bed, trying to stay out of the conversation that the twins desperately needed to have. Emily spoke up first.

'Thanks for that just then, I really appreciate it.' Katie looked up to Emily and had tears in her eyes. She promptly stepped forward and hugged the shyer twin, before breaking down completely. Between sobs she managed to choke out,

'I'm so sorry for acting like a bitch earlier-I was just in shock…I wish you had told me sooner…I just don't want to lose you…I'm nothing without you there to back me up!' Emily hugged her twin tighter and guided her to Katie's bed. She sat them both on it before prying her twin off of her and setting their hands into her lap.

'Katie, you would never lose me…I'm always going to be your sister, me being a lesbian doesn't affect that. I'm in love with Naomi and we are in this relationship for the long run. I would really love it if you two could get along…it would mean the world to me.' Emily looked to Naomi and gestured to her to say something.

'Don't worry Katie, I'm not going to steal Emily away from you, the only difference there will be is that you'll see a bit more of me, cos like Ems said, we're in this for the long run and I promise you now I'm never going to hurt her. I would really like it if we could all get along y'know?' Katie looked between Naomi and Emily before wiping her tears away and smiling.

'I guess so, I should have seen it coming anyway…I'm happy for you both…just be more careful next time-I don't really need to see you two at it in the bath again.' The three girls chuckled.

'Don't worry, we'll be more careful from now on…and Katie? Don't worry I won't confuse you for Emily and fuck you with my great big strap-on!'

'Yeah, well that's good to know…and I won't say anything to our 'rents until you're ready k?'

'Thanks Katie, I love you-you know that right?' Emily hugged the bossier twin.

'Yeah, yeah I love you too and all, but shouldn't you and your girlfriend put some clothes on?' Katie stood up and started towards the door. 'By the way Effy said there is a party going on tonight-you two should come with-it should be wicked. Leave about 8 alright?' And with that Katie left the couple alone, life back to normal, well as normal as life could get if you were Emily Fitch or Naomi Campbell.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've actually had this chapter typed up for quite a while but I've been too busy (and I will admit a bit too lazy :P) to put it up. Again, thank you for the reviews, it means a lot to me that people are reading (and hopefully enjoying!) what I write. Oh and sorry that this is the shortest chapter yet-will make it up to you with brownies and bouncy castles ;P

Disclaimer: I don't own Skins (runs off to cry in the nearest corner).

'Hi Gina, is Naomi home?' Emily was standing at the end of the driveway leading up to Naomi's house. Naomi's mum was tending to the flowers that bordered the front lawn.

'Yes Sweetie. She was in her room last time I checked. Go straight through; I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you.' Emily got on really well with Gina; she was a strong supporter of her and Naomi's relationship the moment she was told about it and in Emily's opinion she has an amazing sense of humour.

Emily wandered inside and made her way up to Naomi's bedroom. The house was littered with souvenirs and knick-knacks which gave the Campbell house a very lived in and homey feel. It was a stark contrast to her own home which was kept meticulously tidy by her strict mother. The only room that contained any form of personality was her and Katie's shared bedroom.

Emily reached Naomi's door and did not hesitate to enter. Naomi hastily moved an object behind her back as she was caught unawares by her girlfriend. Emily quirked an eyebrow at her odd behaviour.

'What are you hiding?' Naomi shifted uncomfortably on her bed.

'N-nothing!' she quickly blurted. Emily didn't believe her for a second.

'I don't believe you-let me see!'

'No!' Naomi tried to retreat as far as she could from her advancing girlfriend. Her back hit the headboard to her bed. She was trapped. 'Ems please don't come any nearer!' Emily chuckled to herself, thinking how cute Naomi looked.

'Nope, sorry, no can do…unless you show me what's behind your back!' Naomi shook her head. Emily was now straddled on Naomi's lap and trying in vain to grab whatever her girlfriend was hiding. In a moment of desperation (like that was an excuse) Naomi kissed Emily hard on the lips. The sudden act of passion confused Emily long enough for Naomi to throw what she had been hiding across her room. She then wrapped her arms around Emily's back and pulled her even closer. After a few minutes of heavy kissing both girls pulled back, panting slightly.

'Where is it then?' Emily asked.

'Whatever do you mean?' Naomi asked, willing herself not to glance over at the object.

'Don't think your tactic worked on me Missy-you know what I mean.'

'I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Ems-maybe you need to go to the doctors-hallucinations aren't good for someone of your age.' Emily playfully slapped Naomi's arm and opened her mouth to speak. Naomi cut her off though by once again forcing her lips onto Emily's.

The heated kissing continued as clothes were quickly discarded. Naomi pushed Emily fully onto the bed and began nipping and licking at her neck. Her lips began to move south, grazing over Emily's breasts before playfully licking an already erect nipple. Emily let out a low moan and arched into the touch. Naomi continued to tease her girlfriend with her mouth as her hand slowly began to caress Emily's thigh. The small patterns she was tracing crept nearer and nearer to Emil's centre. Emily's breathing was getting heavier and her moans were becoming more frequent.

Naomi knew she was close. Her hand was hovering over Emily's centre, ghostly touches keeping her girlfriend hanging precariously on the edge. Naomi plunged her ring and middle finger into her girlfriend and began pumping them in and out at a steady pace. Emily's hips bucked up to meet the rhythm; yet it was not long before her legs buckled from sheer pleasure. Naomi continued the pace for another few minutes, continuing to pay attention to both of Emily's breasts, licking and sucking them. Emily came hard and fast, a scream of Naomi's name escaping her lips. Naomi slowed the pace of her fingers and let Emily ride out the waves of her orgasm. Once Emily's heavy breathing had slowed to a normal pace Naomi removed her fingers from Emily's womanhood, licking the sweet nectar off of her fingers. She then moved back up Emily's body and Emily greeted her with a languid kiss.

They lay on the bed in silence, Naomi basking in the glory of giving her girlfriend an amazing orgasm and for distracting her from what she had been hiding. Emily on the other hand was simultaneously using the time to recover and formulate a plan to find out what exactly Naomi was hiding from her. She looked to Naomi and she knew what to do.

Emily smirked to herself as she leant over her girlfriend, placing a not-so-innocent kiss on her lips. Naomi automatically responded as she threaded her hands into Emily's hair and drew her closer. The kissing continued as Emily's hands began to wander all over Naomi's body.

Some time later Naomi was sound asleep in Emily's arms. Emily watched her girlfriend sleep, fascinated that someone like Naomi with such a hard exterior, could look so cute and innocent whilst asleep. Emily had brought Naomi over the edge multiple times, not pausing to let her recover. Naomi had some stamina in her, and it had taken Emily a bit longer than anticipated to wear her out. Not that she minded making love to her sexy girlfriend over and over. Placing a chaste kiss to Naomi's forehead, Emily slowly left the bed and tiptoed over to the box that Naomi had flung across the room earlier.

The box was velvet, small and rectangular. Emily was torn; on one hand she was extremely intrigued as to what the box contained; on the other she felt extremely guilty for going behind Naomi's back. Eventually her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the box. Inside was a delicate silver chain with a small pendant attached to it. The pendant was in the shape of two open hearts joined together. Where the hearts met were two small gemstones that curved round each in a similar way to the ying and yang symbol. Emily bit her lip to stop a squeal from escaping. She turned back to the bed, ready to wake Naomi and thank her for what she presumed was a present for her. That idea was discarded when she saw that Naomi was wide awake and watching her with an uneasy look in her eye.

'Do you like it?' Naomi asked hesitantly. Emily sat up on the bed and kissed Naomi.

'I love it. Thank you.'

'No thank you Ems, I am twice the person now that I have you in my life. I love you so much that I can't even articulate it properly because nothing compares to you. This necklace is a token of my love, I know it sounds cliché but I want you to have a constant reminder of me wherever you go.'

'Aw I love you too. And you do sound like an old cliché but I don't give a shit. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. But why were you hiding it?'

'I was going to put it on whilst you were sleeping tonight so it would be a surprise in the morning.' Emily gave Naomi another kiss before holding the necklace out to her.

'Will you?' She asked. Naomi took the necklace and put it on her girlfriend's neck. She kissed the base of her neck and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist. Emily leaned back into the hug and both girls rested there for the next couple of hours, content with life.


End file.
